Ain't Nothin' But A Kiss
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Isabella finally spends alone time with Phineas, and it all ends with a kiss. Title is based on the song of the same name. Extreme Phinabella. One-Shot.


**A/N: I own nothing, just the plot bunny that made this.**

**"You're a dog, and baby I'm dog-tired!  
You're a drug, the kind that gets me wired.  
I should say goodnight but you got me all inspired!  
Ain't nothin' but a kiss that sets a girl on fire.  
A simple little kiss, all lipstick and desire.  
Take a taste of this, ain't nothin' but a kiss.  
Oh what could be the harm, if I fall for your charm?  
Just one little peck on your sweet little neck.  
Under your spell, under your command-  
You got me eatin' outta your hand!  
There are worse things I could do-  
And I wanna do them all to you!  
Ain't nothin' but a kiss  
And then I'll shut the door!  
A simple little kiss,  
But next time, you'll get more!  
Can you handle this? Can you handle this?  
Try and handle this- ain't nothin' but a kiss!"**

**-"Ain't Nothin' but a kiss" from the musical "Memphis".**

It was a sunny afternoon in Danville. Phineas Flynn sat under the tree he'd laid under all summer, uncharacteristically alone. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro peered over the fence that divided their yards and nearly sprinted into the next yard. She only stopped when she was in Phineas' line of sight.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Phineas turned his attention to her.

"Oh hey Isabella, I'm not doing anything."

"Didn't you already do that this summer?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Where's Ferb?"

"Mom came home from grocery shopping and saw him climbing on the counter to get a few cans for one of our projects and got in trouble. He's re-shelving books with Dad."

"And you're not with him because...?"

"With Mom getting her hair done and Candace out on a date with Jeremy, there's no one else who could watch Perry."

"Doesn't he always disappear anyways?"

"Yes. Yes he does."

Isabella felt her heart jump in her chest. Now was her chance to spend some alone time with Phineas!

"Hey Phineas, would you like to hang out today? Y'know... With me?"

"Sure, Isabella!" Isabella thought she might faint, but there was no time for that. The cogs in her mind were spinning rapidly, trying to figure out something to do together. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Want to go out? We could watch that new action movie."

"Sounds fun! Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, looking for his beloved pet. He shrugged. "Oh well."

They walked to the movie theatre together and sat down in the theatre. Isabella, smart as she was, had picked an action movie to hold Phineas' attention, but she picked it intentionally because it had a romantic subplot. She hoped with all her might that he subconsciously absorbed the message. When the movie was over, they walked out with a giant tub of popcorn and a big drink.

"That was a good movie." Isabella commented. "What was your favorite part, Phineas?"

Phineas looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. What about you, Isabella?"

"I liked the love story. It was so romantic." She gushed.

"I guess I've never thought about romance very much." He said. They walked to a nearby ice cream shop. They sat at a table for two and split an ice cream sundae, which was all they could afford.

"So Phineas... Do you think you'd ever give romance a chance?"

"I don't know."

"What if it was with someone you knew?"

Phineas perked up. "Like who?" Isabella swallowed her fear and pride, and it came out in almost a whisper.

"Like... Me?"

There were seconds of silence as the surprised look on Phineas' face changed to one of contemplation. Several clues clicked into place: her behavior in Paris, her willingness to do whatever he asked, her upset behavior on the island. She liked him- and it had taken him this long to realize it. But what of his own feelings? He dug deep within himself and found that he did feel the same.

"I know what we're going to do today." He said with a smile. He grabbed her hand (an action which made her swoon.) and took her with him. The sun was getting ready to set, and it was what he was counting on. He took her to the park and they climbed to the top of the tallest hill.

They sat together and watched the sunset. It was simple, but so beautiful. Phineas held Isabella's hand, and she had to stifle a squeak.

"This has been the best day ever." Isabella said with a sigh.

"Yes it has." Phineas said. Isabella looked at Phineas with sparkling eyes. Before he could turn to look at her, she kissed his cheek, and he blushed. He walked Isabella home, wanting to make sure she was home before dark, and went up to the room he shared with his Stepbrother. Ferb looked up from his laptop.

"Where have you been?" Ferb asked.

Phineas smiled. "Making today the best day ever."


End file.
